


What Bridges Can Do

by elder_macaroni



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Pining, jeremy is gay but doesn't really acknowledge it till the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 19:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11019957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elder_macaroni/pseuds/elder_macaroni
Summary: A bike ride between two best friends leads to something better.





	What Bridges Can Do

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh sorry i didnt update a series, i needed to write fluff bc ive written only bmc angst
> 
> also this is based on a little place in my town where everyone goes to take pictures!! its the cutest little bridge.
> 
> and if this is bad im sorry i didnt proofread

Jeremy hopped on his bike, placing his feet on the pedals and waiting for Michael to push off.

Michael wobbled and fell off of his bike, laughing loudly from the ground afterwards.

‘Looks like Michael isn’t going first anymore.’ Jeremy thought fondly. A blush tinted his cheeks as he took in the sight of Michael, giggling so hard he was gasping for breath. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Jer held out his hand and grinned.

“Dude, you suck at riding bikes.”

“Fuck off,” Michael shot him a fake glare and swatted his hand away.

“Fine then.” Jeremy shrugged and rode away, ignoring Michael’s cries for him to come back. He knew his best friend would soon follow.

Eventually, he heard the panting of the slower boy behind him, and Jeremy turned his head to see Michael riding as fast as he could to catch up. Jer barked a laugh and sped up, wordlessly inviting Michael to a race. The wind whipped in his face as he moved his legs as fast as they would go, desperate to keep his lead.

After a short stretch of racing, Michael pulled ahead, using his longer legs to push harder. Jeremy was too exhausted to whine.

The words “MAKE A HARD RIGHT,” reached Jeremy’s ears just as he saw Michael sharply turn onto a bridge leading to a nature trail off the road. Jer braced himself in case of a fall and jerked his handlebars to the right. Miraculously, he stayed upright. He let out a whoop of joy and started to slow down, as he saw Michael doing ahead of him.

When they had gone a good distance onto the bridge, Jeremy saw Michael stop and get off. He followed, putting down his kickstand and grabbing his Mountain Dew Red and some Starbursts from the bike basket. Michael was already running down the wooden pathway, yelling excitedly as he went. Jeremy shook his head fondly, following at a much slower pace.

Once he caught up with the larger boy, Michael turned around and beamed, shoving his phone into Jer’s hands.

“Take a picture of me!” 

“Uh… okay?”

And with that, Michael hopped up onto the railing of the walkway and put a hand through his hair, trying to look cool. Jeremy snapped a picture and flipped the phone screen so that it was facing his player two.

“Fuck dude, that picture is sick.”

Jeremy had to admit, Michael did look pretty good. His jawline was easily seen, and his (practically) flawless skin was accentuated by his signature red hoodie. All he could do was nod as a blush spread over his freckled face.

“Can I take a picture of you? I love taking pictures,” Michael asked casually. It was a simple question, but Jeremy’s heart lit on fire. 

“I don’t know, dude. I look pretty messed up right now.” he responded. It was true. While Michael looked like some type of Greek god, Jeremy had on a plain t-shirt and sweatpants. He literally looked like he had rolled out of bed and immediately got on a bike to go see his best friend (which was almost true, but he had changed into different clothes before he left the house.)

“Man, shut up. You look fine.”

And for the countless time that day, Jeremy’s face turned red.

“Fine. But you better make sure the pictures look okay,” he pouted, shooting Michael a glare at the last sentence. Michael flashed him a thumbs up and started to direct him into a pose.

It must had been at least thirty minutes before there was a picture Jeremy was satisfied with. He was going to have no storage left with all of the rejects Michael had taken.

“I don’t get it,” Jer sighed, laying down on the railing. He knew he potentially could fall off into the river below, but it was shallow and at least his phone wouldn’t go with him. “I’m just so bad looking, while you’re-” Jeremy gestured towards Michael with a frown. “So… so perfect. No homo.”

Michael’s eyes lost their sparkle for a moment, and Jeremy was afraid he had done something wrong. But then Michael started talking furiously, his face becoming more and more animated with each word.

“‘Bad looking’ my ass, Jer! You look good just the way you are now. Your curls fall in front of your face so perfectly and your freckles look like tiny stars - which reminds me, your eyes look like the most beautiful blue skies - and your smile makes me melt whenever I look at it,” he locked eyes with Jeremy as he rambled on. “You are so much better than me in every way, and I wish I could look anywhere as good as you.” Michael frowned, and then added on an afterthought. “No homo.”

Jeremy felt tears sting his eyes. His heart fluttered, desperately searching for a way out of his chest. And then, he couldn’t stop himself, and he leaned forward and kissed Michael Mell.  
Michael Mell, his best friend of 12 years, started to kiss back.

It was clumsy and needy as the two tried to pour out their feelings for each other into one heated kiss. Michael’s glasses became crooked, and Jeremy was pretty sure there was a little spit dribbling down his chin. But nevertheless, it was the most perfect kiss Jeremy had ever had in his life.

They eventually pulled away, sky blue eyes locking with chocolate ones. And then they started to laugh.

When the laughter subsided, Jeremy turned sideways, looking at Michael.

“So, can we consider this-” he cut off and moved his hand between the two of them. “-full homo?”

“Dude,” Michael grinned, looking stupidly perfect. “Hell yeah we can.”

Which lead the two to engage in another kiss while sitting on top of a bridge.


End file.
